


perfection

by fireinmyveins



Series: ㅎ fireinmyveins's short-shorts ㅎ [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Desmond Miles Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Desmond, Shaun realizes, kisses like it's the very first time. And that is absolutely perfect.





	perfection

Shaun, Desmond realizes, kisses like a river. Long and sweet and slow, inexorable as the water flowing to the sea, and Desmond lets himself be swept along with it. There's fingers in his ( _too long_ ) hair and another other hand curling around his ( _too sharp_ ) hips, and he can't help himself but to lean into the touch, press closer against Shaun, greedily take in the scent of whatever hair product or cologne he has on that smells so inexplicably _really fucking good_.

It doesn't matter that Desmond is down to his bones after almost a year strapped to Abstergo's Animus, that his prickly beard scratches Shaun's face, that there's this weird bitter sort of taste in his mouth like he hasn't brushed in a while. Because when Desmond finally reacts— kisses back all wandering hands and trembling lips and ignoring Rebecca yelling at them to _hurry it up you two!_ — in the here and now, unhurt and alive, it's perfect.

* * *

(Desmond, Shaun realizes, kisses like it's the very first time. Clumsy and awkward and unpracticed, but like it's everything he's ever dreamt of.

And that? Is _absolutely_ perfect.)


End file.
